halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CCS-class battlecruiser
|operators=* * * * |class before= |class after= |subclasses=*''Elefen''-pattern *''Ket''-pattern *''Xarixum''-pattern *''Zylus''-pattern |cost= |built range= |in commission range= |total ships building= |total ships planned= |total ships completed= |total ships cancelled= |total ships active= |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type=Cruiser |length=1,782 metres (5,850 ft) |width=862 metres (2,830 ft) |height=230.8 metres (757 ft) |mass=90.7 million tonnes |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=''Gablien''-pattern |slipspace drive=''Ophon''-pattern borer |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power=*''Oros''-pattern |shield gen=''Davos''-pattern (2) |hull=*8-14 metres |sensor= |target= |navigation=*''Missionary''-pattern *''Voidwalker''-pattern boring intelligence |avionics= |countermeasures= |complement=* (180) *Warriors (2,500) *Thralls (4,100) * / (32) * / / (10) * (50) * (48) * (150) *55× insertion pods (55) |armament=*''Proferno''-pattern (1) *''Ignis''-pattern plasma lance (1) *''Serpens''-pattern (16) *''Sono''-pattern (42) *''Gon''-pattern (50) |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems=*Assembly fabricators (2) |era=* * * |role=*Vehicle and Troop Deployment *Glassing Operations *Attack *Ship-to-Ship *Command and control |notes= }} The CCS-class battlecruiser, also dubbed the Covenant Capital Ship, is the most common and useful warship in the entire . A development from the older , the sleek CCS is built as an expression of the power. While only possessing an average level of firepower, the CCS is fast, well-shielded, armoured, and usefulness in equal measure. Add to this a large complement for a ship of it's size, and it's not hard to see why these battlecruisers could be seen from everything from honour guard ships to occupation vessels and even forward construction vessels. These ships are looked upon with envious eyes by the rest of the Covenant, and have continued to cermet themselves as an astonishingly-potent vessel. Operational History Variants Elefen-pattern The Elefen-pattern battlecruiser was by far the most popular vessel not only in it's class, but quite possibly the most popular form of warship in the entire Covenant fleet. Fast, well-shielded and above all reliable, earning command of an Elefen-pattern battlecruiser is usually seen a shipmaster's crowning achievement and proof that they are fit to command one of the Covenant's armadas. Their frequent deployment in combat ensures that distinction is easy to acquire, but comes with a sizable risk; should an assignment be met with failure, then the commander is the only one at fault. The Elefen is as close to a base model as one can say for a Covenant ship. Equally capable of operations in both atmosphere and in space, the Elefen is easily the most versatile of all CCS classes; whereas the others are either too valuable, too specialised or too few in number, these battlecruisers have the numbers and expandability to be used in any role imaginable. Although they excel at ship-to-ship combat, a single Elefen is well-shielded enough to directly siege enemy worlds and set up an occupation force, ensuring any rebellions are quickly crushed. They are easy and reliable enough to maintain that some Ministries and fleets have them reconfigured into combat repair or forward construction ships, and their expansive hangars used for ferrying an invasion force are easy to retool into another set role. In fact, many of the Elefen's are easy to replace and can indeed support more powerful models. This keeps every Elefen like an individual among it's kind far more than any other Covenant ship class. Ket-pattern Xarixum-pattern The Xarixum-pattern was only seen during the attack on the . Unlike other variations of the CCS-line, the Xarixum was coloured dark-grey which verged on black. It also seemed to feature stealth technologies, using an advanced sensor package to detect targets even in slipspace and quickly manoeuvre into attack position. A powerful targeting Associated Intelligence was enhanced with detailed scans of nearly every major UNSC vessel encountered at that point, allowing it to disable enemy warships with pin-point strikes intended to leave them completely vulnerable to boarding parties. Zylus-pattern The Zylus-pattern was only seen in Halo Legends the package, but it was armored for Ship-to-ship combat and anti-fighter role. If you combined all of these ships in one fleet they could have the firepower to destroy fleets. Dread-pattern Manufactured locally on Doisac, this warship is instantly recognisably as a pattern of of the CCS-class. Built at local shipyards, and using locally sourced materials, the ship suffers from inferior build quality, being mostly slave built. Because shortages of important material, it skimps on a few of the more advanced features of other CCS patterns. Instead, it carries large bays and weapon banks, intended to allow it to carry large forces, allowing it to function as an attack ship, winning a fleet battle then moving to planetary invasion, or as a raid leader, paving the way for smaller escorts. The most noticeable external change, is additional plating around the ‘neck’ of the ship, and a heavily armoured prow, with a single fin as part of the prow. Reckoning-pattern Demiurge Barrage-pattern Union Nomad-pattern Freeholds Salvation-pattern Warbound Ships of the line Category:Covenant ships Category:Cruiser classes